


*** Episode 2 ***

by cluz1babe



Series: *** Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers *** [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suspension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: You arrive at the bunker.
Series: *** Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers *** [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. *** Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers Episode 2 Chapter 1 ***

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry my writer’s block is pretty bad, but my auto inflammatory disease is worse, trust me!

For the most part, Y/N and the guys had settled since they got on the road. The goblin was dead, but putting distance between themselves and the town they were in helped ease the tension. It had been a few weeks since then and, considering nothing major had happened, they decided it was time to bring you to the bunker.

Sam hadn’t heard anything from Patience and he knew she would have contacted him if she had any more visions.

Dean and Y/N lightly flirted at a pit stop on the way home, but it didn’t go past glances, a smile, and a suggestive wink and nod toward a large tree that was only five feet away from the car. It ended with Y/N rolling her eyes and settling into her seat again.

Castiel was finding the drive fairly pleasant. He told the Winchesters that, after speaking to his contact, he was more confident that she wasn’t a threat. When Dean pressed for an idea of who his contact was, he said he thought it best if they didn’t know for now. It made Dean suspicious, but he trusted Cas’s judgement.

Y/N’a ride was a little different. Her mind kept racing and she frequently ran her tongue over her teeth, hoping she’d be able to tell if they started growing again. This had only happened once before and it wasn’t a pleasant memory.

When they drew close to the bunker, Y/N’s eyes lit up at the surroundings. What the others couldn’t see, were all of the creatures not on their plane. Not all of them were friendly, more indifferent. She had a suspicion they were drawn there for some reason. On purpose or by accident?

“Here we are,” Dean said. “Home.”

Y/N stepped out of the Impala, into the rain, and stared at the exterior of the bunker. “This is where you live? How?”

“Don’t knock it,” Dean turned to face her. “By the way, there are two other hunters who live with us and several who come and go. We haven’t told them about you.”

“You invited me to live with you and failed to mention it to your inmates? That’s not exactly the first impression I’m comfortable with.”

“You wanna sleep outside? In the rain?”

“I’m more used to it than a roof, at this point,” she stated. Castiel almost twinged at her comment, remembering when he didn’t have a roof over his head, and a definite need for friends at the time.

Dean playfully pushed her forward, “Get in there.”

She smiled at him and took her bag, which was being held by Castiel. “Thank you.” He nodded to her.

Y/N walked into the bunker, looking around, curiously. “Nice. I take back what I said.”

“Don’t thank us yet,” Dean pushed past her. “Your room isn’t exactly 5-star accommodation.”

Opening the door to Room 32, Dean stepped in. Y/N followed him and studied the walls for a moment. “Interesting paint job.”

“Yeah. A friend of ours did this. He died soon after that, we just haven’t painted over it.”

“Oh...” Y/N didn’t really know how to respond. “Do you know what it is?”

“You can’t read it?”

“Other than English and Spanish, I can’t read the languages I speak. I mean, I can learn, but it’s not easy to teach me anything.” She shrugged. “Maybe it’s the trade-off for whatever superinstincts I have.”

“This is Enochian.”

Y/N looked at it closer. “His language?”

“Well, angels’.” Dean walked to the doorway as she sat her bag down. “Maybe Cas can try to teach you.”

“I don't know about that. The last person who tried such a thing ended up on a bayonet. Of course, we were in a museum, which we broke into, but still… The Angel and I may not have seriously clashed since the first day, but teaching me something new is like trying to fit a large torus inside a small icosahedron.”

Dean stared at her.

“A torus is basically a donut,” she tried to explain while he looked at her. “And an icosahedron is one of those die used in Dungeons and Dragons,” she stopped suddenly.

He smiled at her, a slight huff giving away his amusement.

“Probably could have just said ‘cube’ and it would have been easier.”

“You just remind me of someone.”

“Someone who’s still alive, hope.”

“Yes and no,” Dean smiled back at her as he left the room. “It’s almost dinner time, so I’ll let you get settled and finish showing you around later.”

“And maybe you’ll show me your room?” She joked, but he turned to wink at her before walking off.

Klee flung her arms out to her sides and reclined on the bed.

Some time later, Sam walked into the kitchen to find Dean cooking. “Hey, have you heard from any of them?”

“Brynn’s still in Holyoke. Looking for lizard people.” He turned to his brother. “Again.”

Sam scoffed, “We have to talk to her about that.”

Castiel walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Dean continued, “She’s gonna do whatever she wants. No matter how stupid the hunt sounds.”

“She’s looking for Lemuria,” Castiel interjected. “She won’t find it.”

“Atticus is on his way back from Questa. Something called La Mala Hora.”

Sam raised his head, “He take care of it?”

“Of course.”

“You tell them yet?”

“Yes.”

“Where is she?”

Dean took the pan off the stove. “Left her alone in Gabirel’s old room for a while. I figured she could use it.”

“Gabriel’s?” Same questioned, but before he could continue, Castiel asked the question he was already thinking.

“She saw it?”

“Yeah, but she can’t read it.” Dean finished plating the food, looking at Cas. “I told her you should teach her.”

Castiel responded with a sigh and rolling eyes. “I wish you hadn’t done that.”

“Why? You've been getting along.”

“We almost had a blowout over a lock.”

“An unpickable lock.”

“Her temper is... unpredictable, at best. I find her tiring in ways I didn’t know were possible.”

Dean nervously scratched his neck. “She did mention an incident with the last person who tried to teach her anything.”

“Someone she killed?”

“She didn’t mention whether they lived or died.”

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Cas, Dean’s right. She could be here for a while and maybe this is a good thing.” He removed the cap and took a drink.

“Especially if I’m gonna date her.”

Dean’s statement astonished both men, who gawked at him.

“Dean,” Sam started. “You haven’t seriously talked about dating someone since Lisa.”

Dean scowled and sat down the plate he was about to eat from. It took him a while to realize how long it had been. Thirteen years. Suddenly, thoughts about Lisa and Ben came flooding into his mind. Things he’d never wanted to think about. Then, the idea that he was so interested in this new woman after so long, scared him. He sat down suddenly. “Well, I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Dean,” Castiel stood up. “I had no idea this was so important to you.”

“More like, I literally hadn’t thought about it, until now.”

“In any case… I will… I’ll attempt to do all I can to make her feel more welcome in my presence.”

Castiel quickly left Dean and Sam in the kitchen.

“Is this a bad time to mention Claire?”

The color left Dean’s face. “Shut up.”

Cas was on his way to room 32, walking down the hall when he heard something small fall to the floor. He didn’t want to intrude on Y/N, but he didn’t want to let Dean down, either. He knocked on the door and waited, but he couldn’t hear anything else. “Y/N?” There was no reply, but he heard screeching sound, as if a chair had been pushed across the floor. “Y/N? Are you alright?”

He waited again, still no reply. He carefully opened the door and peeked in, but he didn’t see anyone. There wasn’t a comforter on the bed, which seemed strange, but not bad. He walked further into the room before he saw the lump of a body lying on the floor.

Walking to her quickly, he crouched over her. She was only sleeping. Taking notice of how she had purposely pulled the blanket off and covered herself, he frowned. She had placed some of her things next to her. He must have heard the cup next to her hand get knocked over, and the dragging sound must have been caused by her knee on the chair, which was too close to her. He noticed her shoulder protruding from the blanket. When she turned and lifted her arm above her head, he discovered she was naked. Strange.

“Cas?” He heard Sam from the doorway. 

Castiel’s eyes widened. He swiftly pulled the blanket to cover Y/N.

“I’m over here.”

Sam came into the room to see what was going on. “What are you doing?”

Castiel held his hand up to stop him and made his way to the door, urging Sam to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments, suggestions, and gentle constructive criticism is welcome!  
> I also welcome co-writers, co-creators, art producers, betas, etc.!  
> I like working with people as long as equal credit is given.
> 
> Please Buy Me a Beer!  
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tip Me on Ko-Fi  
> https://ko-fi.com/cluz1babe
> 
> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


	2. *** Chapter 2 ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short. I'm having a hard time transitioning to the next part, but I also wanted to put something out.

Y/N opened the door to her room and stepped out. She started walking, then stopped, took two steps back and looked at the ground. Next to her door, were two trays with foods. One salad with vinaigrette on the side, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cookies, tea, an apple, two donuts, and a slice of cherry pie. She picked up both trays and took them to the kitchen.

Dean was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. “Nothin’ catch your fancy?”

She sat the trays down and slid into the seat in front of him. Picking up the various foods, she examined them. “I’m not much of a salad person. Maybe fruit salad, but not greens. Pie is okay. Donuts...” She picked up the sandwich and took a bite. “I prefer strawberry preserves over grape jelly, but it’s not bad.”

“That’s from two days ago.”

She chewed then spoke with her mouth full. “That would explain the dryness of the bread.”

Dean handed her his coffee as she tried to swallow the dry crust. She took a drink and tried to hand it back, but he waved it back to her. She got up to find the sugar. After sniffing a few moments, she found it and poured a good amount into the cup.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You slept for over two days.”

“I assumed I slept quite a while, considering the amount of food you left outside of my door.”

Dean turned to look at her. “Is that normal for you?”

“I tend to sleep one day for every week I don’t sleep. If I don’t sleep.”

“You didn’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

“The entire two weeks we shared a motel room?”

“Why? Afraid I heard something you’d rather I hadn’t?”

Y/N winked at Dean and he thought for a moment and smiled. “You heard that?”

“Lasted a lot longer than I expected.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment.”

She grinned before taking another sip.

“Wait. Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I couldn’t. I don’t sleep well if I’m not close to the ground. Considering I’m underground, I guess it’s more appropriate to say “floor” instead, which makes a lot less sense.”

“What about clothes?”

“What about them?” She took a bite out of a donut.

“Only sleep well when you’re naked?”

Y/N froze and slowly turned around. “You were in my room?”

“Let’s say that I was...”

Y/N’s arms crossed over her chest. “You invaded my privacy?”

Dean thought for a moment. He knew if he admitted it was Castiel who was in her room, it might undo the small amount of trust they built over the previous weeks. “It—it wasn’t intentional.”

“How so?”

“I was just checking on you. If you were so worried about your privacy, why not lock the door?”

“There are locks on the doors?” After taking a moment, she changed her tone. “Sleeping nude is more comfortable for me. Actually, I’d probably never wear clothes if it were acceptable.”

His brows raised, “I’d be fine with that.”

Y/N snorted, “I’m sure.” She smirked to herself as she left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr  
> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com


End file.
